


After VLive Award

by tyuuri_23



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Injury, M/M, VLive Award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyuuri_23/pseuds/tyuuri_23
Summary: Woojin who get hurt while his solo performance and Daehwi who really worried about Woojin
Relationships: Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin
Kudos: 28





	After VLive Award

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st story in AO3  
And this is my 1st story I write in English  
Fyi, English is not my 1st language, so please forgive my grammar and please enjoy the story

**SarangDungHwi**  
Hyung.....

**Me**  
Humm?

**SarangDungHwi**  
Where are you?

**Me**  
Dorm

**SarangDungHwi**  
How?

**Me**  
What?

**SarangDungHwi**  
Please hyung....

**Me**  
What do you mean?

**SarangDungHwi**  
You know what I mean  
Your knee

**Me**  
It's okay now  
Just need some times to rest

**SarangDungHwi**  
We'll back really soon  
Do you need anything? Or wanna eat something?  
I'll buy it for you

**Me**  
No, I don't need anything

**SarangDungHwi**  
Okay  
Don't go anywhere  
If you need something, just tell me  
Or call manager hyung, if I take too long

**Me**  
It's okay Hwi-ya

**SarangDungHwi**  
See you in the dorm hyung

**Me**  
Take care hwi  
all of you

**********

  
"Hyung" Daehwi entered Woojin's room and found out that Woojin in the middle of playing a game with his phone.

"Oh, you've arrived" Woojin shut his phone down and then tried to sit down.

Daehwi immediately holds Woojin's shoulders to stay in a sleeping position. "Please, don't sit down hyung. Have you eaten yet?"

"I did, before taking the medicine" Woojin replied, glancing at a few packages of med that were on the bedside table.

"There's so much medicine this time" Daehwi murmured while sitting on the floor right next to Woojin. 

Woojin looked at Daehwi who's looking down while stroking Woojin's hand. 

"Don't cry" Woojin wiped tears from Daehwi's cheek.

"Does it hurt" Daehwi looked at Woojin's feet.

"No, it's not. Don't worry"

"Do you know how worried I was when I realized that you didn't come back? Did you know what I feel when I found out you were in the infirmary when we finished performing? Do you know what I feel when you had to be taken to the hospital? And does hyung know how uneasy I am during the event?" Daehwi's voice began to rise.

Woojin could only silent. He knows exactly what Daehwi feels. The last time he injured, it was Daehwi who took care of all of Woojin's needs during his busy schedule.

"Do you know? When I was in the car I saw your clip after your solo appearance. And you look so in pain" Daehwi's watery eyes looked at Woojin.

Woojin could see how Daehwi felt now from Daehwi's gaze.

Woojin could only gently wipe Daehwi's watery eyes and took Daehwi's hand, kissed it gently and stroked it with his cheek.

"Don't worry baby. It's not as bad as you think."

Woojin's gentle move did not calm Daehwi down. Daehwi pulled and hugged Woojin's hand tightly while sobbing.

Woojin smiled and looked at Daehwi softly as he gently stroked Daehwi's hair with his other hand.

"I just want you to always be healthy hyung. I won't ask for more"

"I'll try to be more careful. I'm sorry dear"

Daehwi gently hit Woojin's shoulder. "You always say that. But you're the one who is always careless."

Woojin giggling.

"Do you want to take care of me again this time Daehwi?" Woojin stretched his arms, asking for a hug.

Without thinking twice, Daehwi immediately hugged Woojin "Of course, Park Woojin Pabo. I always do"

Woojin laughed softly. He immediately pulled Daehwi's body to lie next to him. Of course, he can do it easily without using his legs because Daehwi has a very small and lightweight body.

"I want to cuddle tonight. It helps the healing process of my feet" Woojin whispered.

"Humm" Daehwi just mumbled and comforted himself in Woojin's arms. Daehwi feels very tired now. Not because of their appearance earlier. But because of feelings of worry and unable to do something about those feelings for hours.

"Good night baby" Woojin kissed Daehwi's crown.

"Good night hyung" Daehwi rubbed his face on Woojin's chest while praying to God to give healing and health to Woojin.

**********

*Outside of Woojin and Woong's room*

"I think Woojin will be fine" Youngmin spoke up after they finished watching the short sweet drama from their maknae line.

Donghyun nodded lightly

"So, do I have to sleep in Daehwi's room again tonight?" Woong complained.

"You know it hyung, Woojin doesn't want his precious time with Daehwi to be disturbed by anyone" Donghyun laughed.

"Woojin really scary when it comes to Daehwi" Woong shivered in fear at the thought of Woojin's anger.

Youngmin nodded.

"Alright, kids! time to sleep. We still have a schedule tomorrow"

Youngmin pushes Donghyun and Woong to their room (Woong to Daehwi's room)

'Good night and have a good recovery Woojin-ah. Your health is more important than anything' Hyung-line prayers in the heart

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Woojin  
All I want is your healthy  
Please take care and come back with full recovery!!  
You've done everything great  
Love you


End file.
